Incomplete And All Alone
by ThatEmoFreakNyte
Summary: Nyte has never had it easy. Her father has abused her since she was 5, her favorite brother Jasper committed suicide when she was 7 and her other brother James helps their dad while her mom turns a blind eye to it all. Then one afternoon her life changed. For Better? For Worse?


I stared with tear filled eyes up at the men who saved my life. Little did I know one of them was my childhood friend…

Nyte has never had it easy. Her father has abused her since she was 5, her favorite brother Jasper commited suicide when she was 7 and her other brother James helps their dad while her mom turns a blind eye to it all. Then one afternoon her life changed. For Better? For Worse?

**Characters:**

Nyte: Age: 17 turning 18 in the fall. Long jet black hair that falls to her ass. Snake bites and a belly button peircing. Pale. Practices cosmetology on her friend. Stormy Gray eyes.

Jack: 18 Medium blonde and brown hair falling to the middle of her back. Angelbites. Pale with Emerald Green Eyes. Calmest of the group.

Makili: 17 twin to Mariama. Has her tounge peirced. Pale. Chocolate brown eyes. Fluffy black hair to mid back. Neglected by her father. Her mother died when she was young. Very rude family cept for her oldest sister. Huge pervert.

Mariama: Same as Makili cept she has her septum peirced.

Dahvie Vanity (David Jesus Torres) : Google him if cha dun know (Age in story: 19)

Jayy Von Monroe (Jeremy Brian Griffis) : Google is your best friend xD (Age in story 18, Bi in here)

Nick Nasty: Google

Garret Ecstasy: Google

To Le Story!

I started to sob as David hugged me.

"I am so sorry Nyte. . . If I didn't have to go I wouldn't . . . I'll miss you so much." He hugged me tighter as he said this, "Stay strong? For me?"

I sniffled slightly, "I – I cant promise David," He frowned at me clearly not pleased. We head a horn honk near us, "That's my mom, Nyte please promise me you wont do anything stupid while im gone."

"I – I …" _Honk! Honk!___"I promise," he gave a small smile before running to his car.

I collapsed to my knees with my palms on the ground as the only guy I trusted drove away to Pheonix to start over with his family.

4 Years Later

I sat zoned out at lunch with my friends chatting happily around me. I was remembering the last time I saw David. Jack waved her hand in my face.

"Hello! Anyone home!?" She practically yelled.

I glared at her and gave a swift nod, "Yea just thinking about someone." I looked around to see people giving us disgusted looks. I rolled my eyes and slowly put a grape in my mouth chewing on it.

"Sooooooo…. Whos excited for tonight? Makili asked. Everyone at the 'Table Of Darkness' cheered screaming and hollering in joy. Everybody in the cafeteria looked our way. We didn't care in about an hour we would be on our way to Pheonix, Arizona to see our all time favorite band, Blood On The Dance Floor. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"Well will you?!" Kaleb squealed. I just looked at everyone,

"Eh?" I said.

Jack laughed and asked, "Will you do our makeup?!" repeating the question I missed.

"Uhh sure lemme set up." I said pulled my bag up off the floor and setting up my makeup kit.

I spun Makili towards me, "Colors?" I asked.

"Gray and Neon Pink!" She squeaked, I rolled my eyes and laughed setting to work on my friends makeup. I had just enough time to do myself before the bell rang.

Jack looked at me weird, "Uhh Nyte? You didn't finish your makeup!"

I smiled to myself, "Yea I did." They all had heavy makeup on while I just kept it simple, thin line of glittery black liner, matalic shadow eyeshadow, minimum mascara, and Vanity Stripes.

"You normally have the most of us all!" She squeaked.

I nodded biting on my black lip rings, "Yup." I said popping the 'p'. Once we reached the parking lot we all changed in one kids van. We had to wear uniforms sadly but we had plenty of time. I changed into my new Bad Blood t-shirt (Can't wait till Sept 3rd! c:!) and red ripped leopard print skinnies. I draped 3 belts around my thin waist: A bullet one like Jayy's, a stars one , and a purple and black studded one. I pulled some black goggles over my hair then respiked it and hopped out of the van. I got approving looks from my friends as people continued to change and get ready. Makili, Mariama, Jack, and I headed towards Jack's Ford F1-50. I claimed the back to myself so I could sleep before the show.

(A/N: Well Hallo! This is my newest story and I stayed up till 4 AM this morning working on it! xD. I just wanted to say im might delete my other story cause I have nowhere to go with it. But yea tell me what yall think about this one! Comment/Vote/Fan! All that awesome crap! Thankies and Updates may be infrequent cause it takes me time to write stuff cause I revise and edit so much of it.)


End file.
